kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusa's Meow Wow
|color2 = |fontcolor = |usercolor = http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:BabyRodent}} Fusa's Meow Wow '''is a Dream Eater Spirit from the story Kingdom Hearts: Lock of Fate. It is one of the members of Fusa's party as the "team pet" brought in from Traverse Town. It first appeared in the story in Chapter 9, but officially joined the party in Chapter 10. Story '''Before Lock of Fate Not much is known about this specific Meow Wow, though being that it is a creature of Darkness formed in the Sleeping Worlds, it is most likely possible that it, like its cousins, was formed in Traverse Town when it was becoming a Sleeping World. Lock of Fate Meow Wow was first seen in the Second District of Traverse Town after Fusa had already arrived and encountered Joshua, though she didn't think much about it at first and was unaware of it following her. It was not until after the Newborn Nobody fought the Red Armor with Max Goof and Gremlin Gus that the Meow Wow pounced on Fusa and licked her face. After Joshua had explained as to what Dream Eaters were to the newly formed group, Gus allowed Fusa to adopt Meow Wow and the Dream Eater joined the small group. In Hollow Bastion, Meow Wow was the first to approach Vincent Valentine and lead the group over to the Gorge where Thor Odinson of Asgard was located, though it was nearly crushed by his hammer as he was fighting off a batch of Heartless. After the Frost Behemoth was defeated, Meow Wow was brought along to Asgard with the injured party and brought along with Thor to the Healing Room at the Asgardian Palace. It was while Fusa and her friends were recovering that Meow Wow was gifted with the Element of Cure by Thor himself, which would be demonstrated while the small party was in the Training Room with him. When Fusa returned to her guest room, Meow Wow joined her and slept on her head as she slept as well before joining her and her party to fight off the Heartless. It was with the group when they went after the Crooked Chariot. {To be added} Characteristics The physical appearance of this specific Meow Wow is identical to its fellow Meow Wow Spirits found in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. ''However, whereas a change in Disposition would affect eye color and personality, this Meow Wow's yellow plus sign-shaped eyes remain unchanged. It is also the size of an adult house cat, which could imply a young age for the Dream Eater Spirit. Meow Wow is noted to be loyal towards Fusa and friendly towards anyone that it encounters, though it is also curious and would get into trouble by accident. It has a fondness for Shield Cookies and is shown to sleep on Fusa's head in Chapter 18, being that Dream Eater Spirits consume bad dreams. However, it can also detect hidden items and would lead Fusa over to it as well. Trivia * In early development of "Lock of Fate", the team pet was going to be a "photo-negative" Shadow Heartless that Fusa would tame and adopt, naming it "Vanilla". However, this was scrapped as this would be seen as both illogical and controversial. Late into development for the story, however, the concept of a team pet was given a second chance-- this time, the team pet in question being a Meow Wow Spirit to tie in the game ''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. * Meow Wow receiving the Element of Cure is a reference to Dream Drop Distance ''where one of its abilities is the magic command Cure. * Meow Wow is the first Dream Eater to appear in the story, specifically in Chapter 9. Likewise, this is a reference to how the Meow Wow Spirit is the first Dream Eater to be created from a recipe in ''Dream Drop Distance. Category:Dream Eaters Category:Non-Canon Characters